


Естественный порядок вещей

by Salkarda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salkarda/pseuds/Salkarda
Summary: Так случится однажды со всеми. Таков естественный порядок вещей. Нет, ВВ-8, не бойся, с дроидами, наверное, не случится.
Kudos: 2





	Естественный порядок вещей

Рей оставляет на стене дома Ларсов зарубку. Она останется здесь до конца, чтобы никто не узнал, где и как она умрёт. Легенда о последнем джедае должна жить и не может сгинуть вместе с ней в песках. Как угодно, но не так.   
Пустынные животные, предчувствуя свою смерть, уходят подальше и тихо умирают. Рей находила в тени упавших звездных разрушителей высохшие обглоданные падальщиками скелеты: их выбеливает солнце, а потом хоронят пески. В такой смерти нет ничего ужасного, думает Рей. Мертвые ведь боли не чувствуют. Скоро не будет чувствовать и Рей.  
Скоро Рей станет едина с Силой.   
Ничего страшного, говорит она ВВ-8. Бен тоже стал един с Силой, говорит она ВВ-8. Так случится однажды со всеми. Таков естественный порядок вещей. Нет, ВВ-8, не бойся, с дроидами, наверное, не случится.   
Рей думает сперва, должно быть, всему виной последнее проклятие Палпатина. Потом думает – может расплата за то, что она забрала чужую жизнь, чтобы выжить сама? После догадывается – нет, просто Сила проходит сквозь неё и утекает стремительно, как вода сквозь стенки прохудившейся посудины. Рей – половина Диады, её жизнь выменяли у Силы на время. Может ли долго прожить всего половина?   
Она стареет стремительно. День за год. Совсем не страшно под конец, почти не больно: ноют немного кости, тело деревенеет по утрам всё больше, нет подвижности в суставах, глаза видят хуже и волосы поседели, но это ничего. Скоро закончится. Разве что немного одиноко, но к одиночеству Рей привыкла.   
Призраки Силы не говорят с ней, только смотрят выжидающе. Какую мудрость они могут для неё изречь: Диада Силы не существует по разные стороны жизни и смерти? Жизнь не батарейка, чтобы сперва разрядить, а затем зарядить заново, будто ничего и не было?   
Однажды, когда Рей не станет, придут другие. Так сказала Сила.  
Она ещё не знает кто они, какие они будут, но всё равно оставляет им чужое наследство. Световые мечи ещё послужат тем, другим, когда они появятся. Ещё Рей оставила им старые джедайские книги. В общем, у неё не так много есть, чтобы им оставить, но Рей это всё уже не нужно. Рей заворачивает мечи в плотную ткань и прячет их в песках у заброшенного дома на Татуине: кто не знает путей Силы, тот и не подумает искать её маленький дар здесь. Тем, кто придёт за ней, мечи пригодятся. Сила приведёт их сюда однажды.   
Рей тратит дни, медитируя в тени. Кости ноют, и подниматься по песчаному склону утром всё труднее. Зачем-то чинит влагосборник. ВВ-8 крутится рядом, и Рей думает – может и его в песок? Загнать в ящик, отключить, спрятать, оставить для тех, кто придёт следом? И запас пайков. Вдруг им пригодится. Ей уже не надо, а им пригодится.   
Вот же глупо.  
В её смерти нет ничего ужасного. Таков естественный ход вещей.   
Она включает передатчик несколько раз, зная, что Финн её не увидит. Она говорит: я не готова вернуться. Мне нужно подумать. Ещё не время. Она говорит: помехи. Сам знаешь, говорит она, это из-за двух солнц, из-за того, что между Финном и Рей полгалактики. Говорит гладко и легко – это не ложь, это её последний подарок, чтобы близкие о ней не тревожились, чтобы отпустили и смирились без тяжести на сердце. Нет, голос вовсе не дрожит. Нет, волноваться не о чем, должно быть, она самую малость простыла, ночи в пустыне такие холодные. Ничего страшного с ней не случится, Финн. Да, мы поговорим об этом, говорит она, – однажды.   
Рей всё распланировала заранее: в последний день она отправит сообщение По. Маленький дроид ВВ-8 не должен оставаться один в пустыне.  
Она могла провести последние дни своей жизни где-то ещё, но внутри слишком пусто, чтобы чего-то ещё желать.  
Рей выцарапывает на стене очередную отметку. Должно быть, она успеет оставить ещё четыре. Может быть пять. Она записала послание для Финна и оставила его ВВ-8, и пару слов для Роуз, ставшей доброй подругой.   
Скоро Рей станет едина с Силой.   
Однажды, когда Рей не станет, придут другие. Так сказала Сила.  
Таков естественный ход вещей.


End file.
